


birth in fires, this boy messiah

by stressingbisexual



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Demonic Possession, Forced Handjob, Forced Orgasm, Grooming, Hurt No Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Possession, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secret Relationship, Stiles is 16 y'all, Threats of Violence, Underage Rape/Non-con, Void Derek Hale, forced blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressingbisexual/pseuds/stressingbisexual
Summary: Derek is Void.Something had happened to Derek, that much was clear. Because that wasn’t Derek he was seeing in the eyes, that wasn’t Derek who was smiling hard enough to crack a molar. It wasn’t Derek who’d taped his mouth shut and tied him up. He was just wearing his face.





	birth in fires, this boy messiah

**Author's Note:**

> Completely based on [this](https://kerushis.tumblr.com/post/88660669438/tw-au-possessedderek-wants-to-have-some-fun-with) photoset, and no justice has been done to it. I'm not even sorry.
> 
> This is a non-con fic, first and foremost. If that's a trigger for you, back out. First and final warning. I know this isn't going to be everyone's cup of tea, but I don't need no fiction police all up in here. Shoo, be gone. Heed the tags, they're there for a reason. If you want more longer fucked up fics by me (why?), check out humans are fragile things. If you want to read something that doesn't scream wtf energy, check out my twitch series, that I haven't forgot about and will be updating! Very kid and sensibilities friendly, scout's honour. I just wanted to write something else for a hot second and now it's out of my system!
> 
> The title's from Iced Earth - The Revealing which has nothing to do with this fic at all, I just liked that line cause I'm unimaginative.

How easy it was for Derek to get him here was embarrassing. He was embarrassed and so… so angry with himself. So absolutely angry. He knew it had been weird the moment Derek started taking interest in him; slowly, at first, and never when anyone else was around. He’d flash Stiles a little private smile whenever Stiles said anything even remotely flirtatious, whether it was aimed at Derek or not. He’d brush his thumb up against Stiles’ pulse point during stolen seconds when they’d pass each other in the kitchen, leave the house together or during movie night when the room was dark and nobody could see them. 

The attention distracted him, Stiles can admit that much now, given where he was. Paralysed with fear and gagged on the couch in Derek’s loft. And nobody had any idea anything was wrong. Scott was out on a double date with Allison, Lydia and Jackson. His dad was working overnight. It was just them two.

The first time Derek had kissed him was two weeks ago, underneath the bleachers after Lacrosse practice; he’d been too overwhelmed with the thought that he was finally doing something cool for once (in his gear, kissing a hot older dude where anyone could see them? Like that shit didn’t happen to him) to wonder why Derek had chosen him — _ him, _out of all people — to kiss. The very idea was mind blowing.

“You know Scotty was my original choice, don’t you?” Stiles snapped his eyes to Derek and watched as he tilted his head to one side; the action was so Derek that he felt his breath catch. “But no,” he smiled, all charm with only a slight hint of unhinged curling at the corners of his mouth, “we couldn’t have that.”

Something had happened to Derek, that much was clear. Because that wasn’t Derek he was seeing in the eyes, that wasn’t Derek who was smiling hard enough to crack a molar. It wasn’t Derek who’d taped his mouth shut and tied him up. He was just wearing his face.

Thing is, he hadn’t thought it strange that Derek didn’t want Stiles to tell anyone about the kiss and it was worth the agony of not being able to share it with Scott for the promise of more kisses, cuddles and handjobs. Which, incidentally, is how Stiles had ended up here. Like this. 

The promise of a handjob and Star Wars had been more than enough to motivate him to go over to Derek’s, leaving a note for his dad that he was staying over at Scott’s tonight. He’d been excited. Not only was he gunna get a handjob — someone else was gunna touch his dick, holy shit — but he was gunna get a hand job off _ Derek Hale. _ He’d only been lowkey crushing on him for ages now, and you’d think being his secret boyfriend would tamper down on the excitement, but it just didn’t.

Derek liked him enough to want to touch his dick. And to let Stiles touch his dick (he’d double checked before agreeing to come over) in return. Geeky, nerdy Stiles was going to lose his virginity (or at least some of it anyway) and to Derek. That was like winning the lottery twice.

“You see,” slowly, Derek leant forward and reached out to brush a tear off of Stiles’ cheek gently, “this one took a liking to you.” He smiled and softly shushed Stiles when he whined high in fear. “You love him?” Stiles felt his throat catch as he tried to swallow before slowly nodding, his eyes swimming with tears. Derek’s smile turned sympathetic but he didn’t say anything else as he pushed himself away and back to standing. 

They’d watched Star Wars. And Stiles had gotten his promised handjob. It had been as amazing as he’d been expecting and Derek had snuffed in amusement when Stiles lay starfished on the bed, with a dopey sleepy smile on his face. He’d been tucked up then and when he whined that he wanted to give Derek one too, he’d been shushed and told he could in the morning. 

Derek had woken him up pressing duct tape against his mouth and he’d been so confused. Still half asleep he tried to move but couldn’t, not with how tightly Derek was holding him, pinning him down. He couldn’t grab Derek’s hand and stop him from wrapping tape around his wrists, couldn’t ask him what was going on. Surely Derek could hear his heart rate skyrocketing, and yet he’d continued on in silence, methodically binding him.

The flick of a lighter brought Stiles immediately out of his head. “Yes, we’re going to have so much fun together.” He shouted behind his gag, terrified. “What do you think, Stiles?” He stalked closer, the flame flickering. “Should we?” Bending down, he rested one hand on Stiles’ leg, inching it up higher as he brought the flame to underneath Stiles’ chin; he whimpered and pushed his head back into the settee. “Or should we do something else?” 

His hand was cupping his dick. 

“You were so responsive before. Moaning like a whore. Oh don’t blush,” he started to stroke Stiles through his boxers. “We liked your noises.”

Even though his heartbeat was thundering in his ears, he got hard. Derek smiled and flicked the flame off before caressing his cheek with the hot lighter, tutting when Stiles jerked his head away. 

“There’s no need to act shy.” His hand had slithered into his boxers, his grip firm on Stiles’ dick as he stroked. He shushed him again and pressed a lingering kiss to Stiles’ cheek, his thumb flicking over the head of his dick. “Everything’s going to be okay. Make those pretty noises for us, darling?”

He shook his head, his breath hitching when Derek sped up. There was nothing he could do, his body was reacting against his will; small little rolls of his hips, pressing up into Derek’s hand, the feeling of simultaneously wanting to chase the pleasure and get far, far away from it made his head spin. He hiccuped behind the tape, his pleading muffled. 

There was nothing Stiles could do except close his eyes and hoped it would be over soon as Derek whispered in his ear what a good boy he was being. When he came, it was with a broken off sob that hitched into a whine when Derek didn’t stop moving his hand for another few minutes. “There’s those pretty noises.”

Stiles turned his face away, eyes still closed and hiccuped. 

Derek danced his fingers up his chest and ran the one with his ejaculate on through his hair as the other one grabbed his chin and forced him to look at Derek. “Open those big brown eyes for us… oh there you are.” He licked a stripe up Stiles’ cheek, catching his tears. “Oh he really _ does _ like you. If only you could hear him.” Suddenly Derek’s mouth was right next to his ear and Stiles froze in terror, holding his breath; Derek’s voice was whisper soft as he spoke. “I’m going to take this,” his fingers plucked at the tape covering his mouth, “off, and if you make a sound, I’ll kill you. Do you understand?” 

His smile was smug as Stiles nodded.

“Because the way _ I _ see it, we’ve gotten you off twice now,” he caught a fingernail under the tape and slowly started to peel if off Stiles’ face, ignoring his wince of pain, “and we haven’t come _ once. _ That’s unfair, don’t you think?” He stood up, undoing the tie on his sweatpants. “What is it that your little druid always says? The universe has got to have _ balance? _ Well, let’s balance things out, hm? Open wide.”

“Derek…” his voice was hoarse and brittle, “please _ don’t…” _

“Ah, ah, ah.” Derek pressed against the hinge of his jaw with his fingers and forced Stiles’ mouth to open and Stiles moaned in discomfort. “If you’re talking, you’re not sucking. Here we go,” with his free hand, he fed Stiles his dick, pushing in slowly until he gagged. “If I feel any teeth,” he tightened his grip on his jaw, “I’ll just have to rip them out, won’t I?”

It was difficult to breathe with his mouth full of Derek’s dick and his nose all clogged up with snot. It’s not how he thought his first blowjob would go, with Derek holding onto the back of his head and forcing him down on his dick as Stiles gagged. Telling himself this wasn’t Derek, that Derek would ** _never_ ** do this to him, didn’t help; he sounded like Derek, he looked like Derek, smelled like Derek, those little words of encouragement giving him flashbacks to the night before and had that even been Derek then? 

Had _ any _ of it been Derek? 

He was such a fucking idiot. He should’ve known there was something up the moment Derek started giving him butterflies. 

“God, you’ve got a mouth made for blowjobs. Do you even know how wild you drove him with that oral fixation of yours? A little deeper, I know you can do it— ” Stiles choked, eyes streaming. “Yeah, just like that.” His hand moved to Stiles’ throat and for one horrified moment, he thought he was about to be choked but no, turns out Derek just wanted to feel his dick as he fucked his mouth. 

The mumbled words of praise just made him want to crawl into a hole and die. 

“There we go, that’s it,” he pushed in and kept himself there, the hairs at the base of his dick pressed up against Stiles’ chin and nose, and didn’t move. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t fucking breathe! He made some noise and tried to jerk away but Derek kept his head pressed up against his groin with a mutter of, “just a little more, you can do it,” as Stiles worked himself up to a panic attack. 

Through his struggling, Derek came and only pulled off when Stiles started to gag; he coughed up most of it onto his lap, gasping for breath, not that Derek seemed to mind, even though he tutted. Derek petted his hair as he wheezed. 

He flinched away when Derek reached out to stroke his cheek. 

_ “Please…” _

“Shush, we’re done now. You were so good for us, I won’t even gag you again.” With one finger, he tilted Stiles’ head up, his expression appearing almost sorrowful. 

“D-Derek?”

“Not quite.” Stiles inhaled noisily as Derek brushed away some of his tears. “He liked you the best, you know.” Stiles shuddered but wisely kept his mouth shut. 

Without another word, Derek walked off and left Stiles on the settee. As soon as the bedroom door closed, he let out a built up sob and tried to curl up in himself, his whole body shaking. They needed to save Derek, that much was clear, but how? What was wrong with him? Besides the obvious. What was it? Where had it come from? Why had it done this? 

His mouth tasted like pennies and come. 

“We’re heading out,” Derek said as he strode back into the room, wearing jeans and a henley. “Can’t have you warning the Scooby Gang, can we?” He wedged his feet into Derek’s boots and swung the key to the loft around his finger before pocketing it. He took the stairs up to the door in one smooth step, and was half way through opening the door before he paused. “Whoops, nearly forgot.” 

He was only out of Stiles’ line of sight for a brief second, but when he came back into it he was holding a red jerry can that he place down on the floor before casually nudging it over with his foot. 

The rush of gasoline was pungent as it swept down the stairs right towards Stiles. 

He could feel his eyes widening. “Don’t,” his voice was rough. “Derek, don’t.” He tried to pull his hands or feet free, frantic. “Please, please, don— ”

Derek lit the lighter and watched the dancing flames for a moment. “Goodbye, Stiles.” He turned on his heel and let the lighter fall from his hand. As the flames caught, he pulled the door closed on Stiles’ terrified screams.


End file.
